


Blood and Fire

by madamebomb



Series: Carnal Series [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, all they want to do is fuck each other, just a big ol fuckfest, sequel to No Big Deal, tons of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: After a long night of intense passion and the revelation of their feelings for one another, Sokka and Azula set off for Republic City, where a gang war awaits them...a war that may drive them apart forever. Sequel to No Big Deal.





	1. Chapter One

The ground steadily dropped away from the small, but plushly appointed airship, leaving the Fire Lord behind to watch them disappear into the clouds with a disapproving look on his face.

Azula resisted the urge to shoot her brother an obscene gesture through the carriage window, and instead stole a glance at the man patiently guiding the airship into the low cloud cover. Just looking at him made little shots of pleasure run through her from head to toe. She bit the inside of her lip, and watched him work the tiller, his dusky face a mask of concentration in the late afternoon sunlight.

She crossed her legs and leaned back on the bench, one arm thrown over the back of the seat. Her legs were, much to her chagrin, still wobbly from both the night before, and this morning's sexual adventures. There was an acute ache between her legs, not unpleasant, but certainly not easy to ignore.

Sokka had fucked her like no one else ever had. He'd brought her to heights of ecstasy she had never even thought possible before, but oh, how she had fantasized about it. About him. It had been everything she had imagined and more.

Sokka was busy with the operation of the airship, and if he noticed the heat of her lustful gaze on him, he didn't say anything. Azula chewed on her nail, her heart hammering hard in her chest as the palace disappeared and the clouds embraced them.

This man... Her head and her heart were full of him. Her body ached. It hadn't even been a day since he had followed her out of Zuko's stuffy party, where she had baited him so completely, so in lust and in love with him that she couldn't stop herself. She hadn't quite realized just how deeply she'd felt for him until last night. She certainly had never suspected that he might feel the same way.

But he did. He had said he that was in love with her. Sokka was in love with her.

This was huge. She had never been in love before, and she was certain that no one had ever been in love with her, either. She had never been in a relationship before. All of her past love affairs had been short-lived and disappointing. She had been so sure falling in love was just something she would never do.

And yet here she was, head over heels for him. On her way to a stop a gang war just to be by his side. Things were happening pretty quickly. Maybe too quickly, if she were being honest. Uprooting her whole life just to be with a man was not something she had ever thought she would do. And yet...

The alternative had been to let him go, while she stayed behind in the Fire Nation, growing increasingly more restless and chafing under the expectations that she play nice and not rock the boat. So far redemption had been a total snoozefest.

A gang war would spice things up at least, and Zuko had made her his agent to the United Republic before they'd left, so anything she did was sanctioned. Itwasn't the situation they were flying into that was playing on her mind, however.

It was Sokka. It was always Sokka. Even before last night, he had never been far from her thoughts. She had wanted him for so long, afraid though she'd been to admit. Now he was hers. He loved her. He was taking her with him...and that meant...

She had no idea. They had not had a chance to discuss any of this. She'd had an hour to pack her things, and now here they were, alone on an airship together, with everything in the world to discuss, and all she could do was stare at him and wonder what he was thinking.

She hoped he wasn't regretting asking her to come. What if he was regretting all of it? Sleeping with her, telling her he loved her? What if it had just been the sex talking?

Azula's hand clenched her knee, nails digging in as her nerves exploded at the very thought.

"Okay, I think this is a good altitude...and if I'm not off on my bearings, this course should get us to the city by morning," Sokka said, checking a compass, and then locking the tiller into place. "I'll have to keep course correcting though. We have some crosswinds from the north."

"You know what you're doing," she said, easing her nails out of her knee and trying to relax as Sokka turned those beautiful fire blue eyes on her. His lips curled up at the corners as he sat back in the seat across from her.

"I have many skills," he said in a cocky voice that might have annoyed her once upon a time, mostly because she'd always found it sexy.

"Don't I know it," she said, and the little smile on his lips grew, showing those dimples in his cheeks that drove her wild. Sokka stared at her, and heat of his eyes was like a fire burning her up from the inside out. It made her chest tight, and the nervous, panicky doubts she'd been having seemed completely ridiculous all of a sudden.

In the heat of his gaze there was suddenly no doubt in her mind that Sokka had meant every word he'd said. There wasn't an ounce of regret in his eyes when he looked at her. No, there was only love, lust, and awe there, mingled with affection. No one had ever looked at her like that.

Until him.

"So, trapped in this airship alone together until tomorrow morning? Whatever shall we do to pass the time?" Azula purred, as Sokka's eyebrow raised, eyes flicking along her body, then back to her face.

"I don't know about you, but I really want to eat," Sokka said and laughed when she made an interested noise in her throat.

"Oh?"

"Some _food_ , little troublemaker," Sokka said, his voice a velvety rumble flavored with amusement. "I was too busy packing to eat, and I'm starving."

Azula had only had a few bites herself, and now that the frenzy of her mad dash to pack was wearing off, her stomach was starting to feel pretty hollow. They had had quite a night, and a very vigorous morning, after all.

"I suppose my meddling brother remembered to pack provisions into this floating deathtrap?" She certainly hadn't. She had been too busy trying to wrap her head around everything else.

"No, I did," Sokka said, pulling a very large basket out from beneath the bench. Inside was a selection of fruits, vegetables, cheeses, cured meats, hard-boiled eggs, bread still warm from the palace ovens, jams, tiny cakes, deep-fried dough balls coated in powdered sugar, several bottles of wine, two glasses and a large skin of water. More than enough for a feast, with leftovers tomorrow morning. Most of it would easily keep overnight in the cool interior of the airship carriage.

The palace kitchen had even included plates, glasses, and utensils. Azula really didn't give them enough credit. Even on such short notice they had not forgotten anything.

Sokka spread a blanket from his pack out on the floor, while she popped the cork on the red wine, pouring out two glasses. Sokka laid out the food, then checked their heading and made a small correction with the tiller, and then stoked the furnace to keep their altitude up.

They were both famished, and tucked into the food, sitting cross-legged across from one another on the blanket like kids at a picnic. It was peaceful, the only sound that of the wind, and the crackle of the furnace. The clouds skimmed by like puffs of smoke, the sinking sun staining them orange and pink.

She took a long drink of her wine, and met his gaze over the rim of the glass, watching as he pulled a deep red cherry between his teeth and pulled off the stem. He rolled the cherry around on his tongue, watching her with an appreciative expression on his face.

When she lowered the glass, she felt heat flush her face, and not just from the alcohol.

"What?" she said, watching as Sokka swallowed and pulled a grin, sinking onto his side, his head propped up on his hand.

"I just can't believe this is real. Last night...and now you're here... Coming with me to Republic City. I don't know how I got so lucky," Sokka said, taking up his own glass and sipping at the wine. He pulled a wry smile "If we weren't on our way to a crisis I'd say my life has never felt more perfect."

"Perfect?" Azula mused, taking off her boots and setting them aside before stretching her aching legs out before her. "Well, I suppose being with me is as close to perfection as a mere mortal such as yourself can get."

Sokka's eyes gleamed. "Moon spirits and fire goddesses... I certainly have a type."

"Fire goddess? I like that," she mused with a flashing smile that seemed to bring color to his cheeks. He laughed softly, and grabbed both of their wine glasses, moving them off of the blanket.

"I'll bet you do," he said softly. She shot him a _look,_  and then started repacking the remainder of the food. She could feel his eyes on her, hot and wanting. It made her pulse race. She crawled across the blanket, reaching for the basket behind him, and she felt his hand alight on her ass, rubbing lightly.

She ignored it, even though his touch was like a firebrand against her skin. She sat back and carefully placed the remainder of the food in the basket, then leaned over him again to put it on the seat.

The moment she put it down, his arms were around her waist, tugging her down onto the blanket beside him. Sokka rolled with her until he was sprawled across her, his big muscular body covering hers like a rock hard blanket.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Azula gasped as Sokka's thigh parted her legs with ease. He pressed against her core, right at the flesh between her thighs that still ached and throbbed for him. The breath stuttered out of her as Sokka's warm breath bathed her in promises.

"I'm still hungry," he rumbled, and then slid a blistering kiss across her lips. He tasted like cherries and wine. Azula moaned and arched into him instantly, matching his hunger with her own, all of her doubts dissipating like clouds in the sun.

There was only Sokka.


	2. Chapter Two

Azula's hand spread on the back of his neck, sending goosebumps cresting down his spine as he moaned into her warm, wonderful mouth. She tasted of wine and powdered sugar, a sweet, heady mix that only made him greedy for more.

His tongue rolled against hers, slow and deep, as he pressed his thigh against her. She arched into him, like a cat begging to be petted. He stroked his hand down her side, and the slid it up beneath her shirt, cupping her breast with a kneading squeeze.

Her swirling tongue withdrew, and he felt the gentle nip of her teeth against his lower lip, the soft exhale of her breath unsteady. He angled his head, slanting another slow kiss against her sugary lips, his skin buzzing, an ache growing in his belly as her hips shifted upward against his. He could feel her need, the raging desire that was growing stronger with every beat of his heart.

They had made love for hours last night, and only hours ago that morning, and yet... Yet he still wanted more. Every bit of him was so completely, totally lost for her, he doubted he would ever get enough. She excited him in every way possible.

It wasn't just the sex. It was her. The way she looked at him. The way she reared up at him, so bossy and autocratic until he found his way past that cool exterior. To the world, Azula was a force to be reckoned with, hard and acidic, a woman used to getting her way, and ruthless in her conquests. He had always admired that about her...and grown to love it, too.

The Azula he had discovered last night, however, was softer, vulnerable in private moments, funny and giving, and passionately hedonistic. She was hard liquor and sweet, tart cherries, and both facets of her personality made his head spin, made him crave and shake for the taste of her. He had no idea how he had teased out those hidden parts of her, but he had.

Azula was everything he had ever wanted.

He had already been sure his feelings for her were deeper than a crush, or the bone-aching attraction that had been getting harder and harder to ignore. Last night he had been unable to stop himself from falling for her completely. He hadn't fought it. It would have been foolish to even try.

He hadn't, however, planned on telling her that he was ass over teakettle in love with her in front of Zuko. Nothing killed romance more than getting your life threatened by an overbearing big brother.

Still...the truth was out. And Azula? She had said she loved him, too. A part of him had known, but things had happened so fast between them, he'd thought it was too soon to expect reciprocation.

Yet here she was, in his arms, and he was so completely hers it wasn't even funny. If Katara could see him now...

That was a sobering thought. Katara was always trying to set him up on dates, and going on about him settling down. He was pretty sure his sister was going to lose her shit entirely when he showed up on Air Temple Island with Azula of all people. The relationship between the two women over the years had never been anything but volital. At best they ignored one another, which could get mighty uncomfortable if he was dating Azula.

Well, that was a problem for tomorrow. He pushed his sister firmly out of his thoughts, and focused on the woman beneath him. It wasn't difficult; not with her hands on his belt, undoing his fly with purpose.

"Fuck," he groaned against her lips, as she drew his cock out of his open pants. He was half-hard already, and at the warm, firm stroke of her hand, he swelled, growing painfully stiff. His hand squeezed her breast, palming her as she stroked him.

'I want you inside of me, Sokka," she whispered, and he felt a hot press of need along his lower back, gathering there like storm clouds.

"You're not too sore?" he said, smiling a little as she hesitated, nibbling her lip. Her cheeks were flushed red, her hair tumbled on the blue blanket. Her jewel-bright eyes were hazy with desire.

"I can take it," she said as her hand pumped up and down his shaft with a gentle, squeezing pressure that, if she didn't stop soon, would have him coming into her fingers, no matter how hard he tried not to. He was only human, and he'd had a lot of stimulation last night and this morning. He was on a hair trigger, and he knew it.

"Oh, I know you can take it, Princess," he said, pulling a sizzling smile. He saw her eyes flash, and her teeth caught her lower lip. She liked it when he called her that, she always had. Even when they had been fighting non-stop, trying to cover up how much they wanted one another, he realized now, he had seen the look in her eyes when he called her Princess. It turned her on. "I just don't want to hurt you."

Azula surged up off of the blanket, slamming a rough kiss to his mouth as the hand on the back of his neck tightened. She dragged him down, her legs tightening on his hips for a moment.

Then she flipped him over. He landed on his back in a sprawl, dazed, cock out. Azula straddled his thighs, catching his hands and pinning them to the blanket. Her hair swung over one shoulder, her lips curling into a cat-like smile, all sharp need and dark desire.

"I like the way you make me ache when you fill me, Blue," she said, and then kissed him. His hands sank into her hair, kissing her, shifting his hips up against her just to feel the pressure against his cock, trapped between them. She writhed against him, and he groaned, but that only made her kiss him harder.

His hands caught her shirt. With a rough pull he yanked it off of her, tossing it aside as she drew back and clawed her hair out of her face. He sat up and grabbed her around the middle, none too gently, hauling her against his chest.

"Take those fucking pants off," he growled, and nipped her neck, in just the way he knew she loved. It hadn't taken him long to learn that Azula liked it when he turned the tables on her. More than liked it.

She caught his face and slanted a blistering kiss to his lips, then sat up on her knees. She undid her pants as he wrapped his arms around her middle, landing kisses along her taunt belly, his tongue swirling into her navel. She pushed her pants down her hips, and then shoved him back.

He landed on his back again, a breathless laugh escaping him. She stood, her stance a little unsteady as the wind buffeted the airship. He spared a glance at the compass on the tiller, but they were still on course, and their altitude was steady.

"Are you planning on fucking me fully clothed, Blue?" Azula said, recapturing his attention. He clocked the nickname again--that was new--and let it roll around in his heart as he watched her shimmy out of her pants and underwear. He decided that he liked it. A lot. He wanted to hear her say it, scream it maybe, when he was deep inside of her.

His cock twitched at the thought, and she licked her lips, gaze caressing every hard, aching inch of him with clear avarice.

"You don't want a repeat of last night?" Sokka offered, with a grin as memories of fucking her against a wall with her big dress shoved up came back to him in lurid waves. Her face reddened, a flush on her chest. Clearly, last night was still with her as well.

"What I want is to ride you into the ground," she said, putting her pants aside and then moving to stand over him. From his prone position on the floor beneath her, he could see the glistening, dewy flesh between her legs. He could almost taste her pussy on his tongue, that musky, honey flavor that drove him wild. " _Pants off_."

"As you wish, Princess," he said, kicking his boots and socks off and then pulling his pants down. Azula stood over him, watching as he undressed. When he undid his vest, he saw her eyebrow quirk a little. "Enjoying the show?"

"Quite a lot, actually... You're disgustingly attractive," she said, with a smile that he knew only too well. "I don't know how I managed not to climb you like a tree before last night."

"Oh, really?"

"You know damn well how badly I wanted you," she said, blushing, as she sank to her knees, straddling him again. "You knew last night."

"Well...I had an idea... Several ideas. Most of them involving getting you naked and shoving my head between your legs. I nearly broke a few times. Last night...well, I'm glad I followed you down that hallway. I knew I was either going to kiss you or die trying. I couldn't keep pretending."

"That you wanted to fuck me?"

"That I was in love with you."

Azula's hand ran through her hair, her eyes darting away, as the effect of his words visibly rolled through her. He found the expression heartbreakingly adorable...and maddeningly sexy.

"You meant it. You really are in love with me."

"With every inch of my heart...as trite as that sounds," he laughed. "But it's true. I know it. I knew it last night. I was pretty sure I knew it when you walked out in that fucking dress, actually. After that, I didn't stand a chance. I was yours."

Azula laughed and shifted over him, her gaze meeting his as her hair hung around her face. "I'm yours, too."

Sokka's hands slid up her naked back and sank into the wild tumble of her hair. "And I intend to keep you."

He kissed her, soft and fierce at the same time, his arms wrapping around her, tightening in her hair. She moaned and he felt her fingers wrap around his cock again. Her body shifted, and then...

They both let out a hard breath when her warm cunt slowly enveloped him. The sensation of her wet, hot body stretching around his was nearly enough to undo him on the spot. She took his length one inch at a time, a tremble in her limbs as her hands flattened on his bare chest.

" _Unnnnhhh_...!" she cried out as her back arched, his hands sliding to her hips. He breathed out, sweat breaking on his skin.

"Slowly, right like that...nice and slow," he murmured, rocking a little as she withdrew and then eased back down with another agonizingly tight squeeze and a flex of her quivering thighs. "Fuck me nice and slow, Princess."

Her teeth sank into her bottom lip as she rolled hips back and forth in shallow little motions, her stomach contracting with each squeeze of her warm cunt. Sokka watched her ride him, watched her eyes flutter shut as the wet friction of their bodies built with each micro-movement of their muscles.

Pleasure, deep and hot and insistent, gathered in him, threatening to break far too quickly. He held on, breathing through it, wanting her to find her climax first. She must have sensed how close he was, and he watched as she gathered saliva onto her fingers and then rubbed it against her clit.

"Oh fuck," Sokka breathed, arching into her. She cried out as he bottomed out inside of her, though her rubbing fingers didn't stop. "Fuck, that's hot."

Azula's lips curled, her tongue against her teeth.

"You like it when I play with my pussy while I fuck you?"

"Fuck yeah," Sokka ground out, his hips rising and falling, lifting to meet the roll of her hips, so deep inside of her it felt like they were one person instead of two. "You're so fucking sexy."

Her fingers swirled against her clit, and the tight thrust of her hips grew faster. Sokka's hands tightened on her hips, wanting to urge her on, but sure that that would be the end of him. Her breath started coming in those little stuttery, shallow gulps, her juicy cunt tightening around his cock, muscles fluttering.

"Sokka... _unnggg_... I'm gonna cum..." she managed between pants, her whole body stiffening, mouth open. Sokka dug his feet into the floor and arched into her, fast and rough. Her hand slapped into his chest, nails digging in as she cried out. He felt her contract around him, hard and tight as an orgasm gripped her.

Sokka sat up, gathering her in his arms as she trembled her way through it, suddenly completely boneless. His face dug into her love bitten neck, the squeeze of her body too much... "Cum all over that cock, Princess..."

"Sokka...Oh, fuck...  _Blue_..."

Her head turned, her mouth seeking his. He kissed the wild pants from her lips, even as he tried, and failed, to prolong his own climax. He broke the kiss and panted against her mouth, "I'm gonna cum, babe... I..."

Azula kissed him and then lifted up just enough for him to slip out of her. Then she lowered herself back down, sliding her wet pussy up and down his shaft, the tip of him pressing hard against her clit.

His mouth captured hers again, his arms tightening around her as she rubbed against him. It was too much. He groaned against her lips and gave in. He came with a hard spasm, cum spurting against his lower belly and dripping down to pool between them.

He trembled, lowering his head and resting it on her shoulder. He rubbed her back, as she sank against him, her mouth on his neck, landing little kisses on his sweaty skin, her fingers stroking the back of his neck.

She kissed up to his ear and whispered, "I love you."

Sokka smiled and turned his head, capturing her sated gaze. The sun was nearly gone. There were purple shadows draping everything, nesting in the corners, and kissing her pale skin. Sokka cupped her face, and kissed her eyelids, then her nose. His forehead rested against hers.

"I love you, too."


	3. Chapter Three

The winds buffeted the airship carriage a little, jarring Azula out of an exhausted doze. She pressed her cheek against Sokka's firm shoulder and felt him inhale beneath her as the winds also woke him up. It was dark in the carriage, save for the fire flickering behind the grate of the furnace. She had stoked it before they'd curled up together on the floor of the carriage. A glance at the windows told her it was still night time. She wondered how close to Republic City they were.

A part of her was anxious to get there, but she was also enjoying being alone with Sokka, with no one to disturb them. They'd made love again, slow and sensual, and she'd nearly come out of her skin just feeling his lips caressing hers, trailing along her body, his callused hands cupping her, pushing into her, cradling her...

It made shivers crest over her skin just remembering the look in his eyes, but not from the cold. She curled into Sokka's side and felt his arm tighten on hers, his fingers gently raking through her tangled hair.

"You awake, troublemaker?" he whispered. Azula tilted her head back and nodded. "Me too. I should check our bearings, but I don't want to move."

The winds buffeted the carriage again. She winced. She wasn't much of a fan of airships. She preferred to keep her feet on the ground, no matter how fast and convenient these things were. At least they weren't on the back of the Avatar's air bison, where things got a little too windy for her taste. The smell didn't help, either. Traveling across the oceans by ship was more her style.

"I think you'd better. If we crash into the ocean and die, I'm going to haunt you forever."

Sokka gathered her up against him and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "The ocean would never dare try and kill you, Azula."

"Damn right," she mumbled and burrowed back into his shoulder. Sokka laughed silently, and then sighed, giving into the inevitable. She sat up as he untangled himself from her, and tossed off the warm blankets. Gloriously naked, he walked over to the helm and checked their heading and altitude, while she pulled the blankets up over her naked breasts, watching him with hot eyes. Was she ever going to get used to seeing every inch of that gorgeous body of his?

She doubted it.

Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she watched him walk over to the furnace and toss in a few logs, then stir the coals with an iron poker. The fire kissed his dusky skin in oranges and yellows and reds, shadows nesting in the contours of his body, the light shining on old scars like satin ribbons on his skin. She'd pressed her mouth to those scars, hungry and desperate for the taste of his skin in her mouth. Heat climbed her face, her breathing ragged as she watched him. It was like something was sitting on her chest.

Was this what love was like? _Really_ like? She'd always wondered, and then chided herself for wanting something so...undignified. Yet, here she was. She shook her head ruefully, wanting, somehow, for this moment to never end.

But they were going back to Republic City, back to his family and friends. Back to fight a gang war. She was going to have to share him, and she didn't like that very much. Her lip poked out as Sokka turned around to face her. He stopped and she saw a flicker in his eyes as he took in her pout. Then he smiled a little and stretched.

Oh, he knew what he was doing. Her eyes couldn't get enough of the play of light on his skin, the roll of his muscles, the way every part of him moved. He was a work of art.

Damn him.

He rolled his shoulders and then grinned at her. "We're on course, and we're close. I can see the lights of Red Sand Island ahead. We should be at Republic City in about an hour. I think we'll land the airship at Air Temple Island. I know Aang will want to see us first thing, and he should be there."

"Okay."

Sokka's brow lifted. "Is it? Okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Little pout on those lips, Princess," Sokka said, dropping down onto the blankets and crawling toward her. He straddled her and cupped her chin, lifting her head. She stared at him, her lip still poking out. "What's that about?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" he said, seeing the challenge there. There was a shrewd look in his eyes as he darted forward and landed a searing kiss to her lips. She didn't kiss him back, though she wanted to. He sensed her resistance and pulled back. "Oh, it's like that, huh?"

Her eyes widened, all innocence. "Like what?"

Sokka licked his lips, then flashed her a heated look of amusement and lust. "You know, it's mutual."

"What is?"

"I want to spend all of my time with you, instead of heading to Republic City to stop a gang war. As much as I'd like to turn this airship around, and find a quiet little place where we can be alone, no interruptions, just the two of us becoming absolutely disgustingly depraved with each other, I can't do that."

"But you want to."

"I want to," he said seriously. "You have no idea how much I want to. I know this is too new for distractions, but-"

She put her hand over his mouth and stopped him. "I understand. I just don't like sharing. I want you all to myself."

The corners of his eyes crinkled in amusement and she could feel his smile beneath her hand. When she dropped it though, his expression smoothed into a serious one again. "We'll find time to be together in this big mess, I promise. I can't keep my hands off of you anyway."

"I know," she said smugly. "So what exactly are we heading into?"

Sokka blew out a breath and collapsed onto his side. He pillowed his hands behind his head and stretched out on the nest of blankets. "A mess."

She sat up and drew in her knees, wrapping her arms around them. "Yes, obviously. Tell me about the gangs."

"They sprung up about two years ago down in the Dragon Flats borough, which is the newest expansion of the original town Republic City sprang up around. It's mostly Firebenders that live there, and the Agni Kais were the first gang. They started as almost exclusively Firebenders, but they've taken on a few Earthbenders and at least one Waterbender that we know of. They were sticking to a protection racket at first. You know, shaking down business owners for protection money."

"Which only protected the business owners from the Agni Kais, right?"

"Tale as old as time, yeah," Sokka snorted. "Toph's Metalbenders tried routing them, but they've been pretty slick about it. Well the Agni Kais tried expanding their territory out of the Dragon Flats borough into the Earthbender neighborhoods around the new Kyoshi bridge."

"I thought Republic City was supposed to be more integrated? Isn't that what Aang and Zuko have been preaching? Benders of all sorts living together in Harmony?"

"It is, and we're trying. There are places in the city with mixed neighborhoods, but most people want to live near their own people. Earth Kingdom near other Earth Kingdom people, Fire Nation people near Fire Nation, Water Tribe near other Water Tribers. And no one wants to live near the swamp benders."

"That's understandable, though. People want to be reminded of where they came from. When people of different nations mix together it all ends up in one big soup, a unified culture that takes from all the other cultures and creates this new thing. Some people may not want that new thing. They may be more comfortable keeping their traditions separate, to preserve them a little."

Sokka tilted his head at her. "That's pretty astute."

"I know I'm overwhelmingly beautiful, but I'm also frighteningly intelligent," she shot at him, shaking her hair back with a toss of her head. Sokka's grin was appreciative.

"Believe me, I know," he said warmly. "And you've hit the nail on the head. The original goal for the city was to mix all of the people together, but the people had other ideas, and that's what's causing problems. The mixing and the separatism. There are cultural clashes, and extreme puritanism, which was not our goal. It's been a learning experience, that's for sure. Mostly the city has been a success. We're growing at an incredible rate. Economically we're doing amazingly. There's both a housing shortage, and a building boom. New neighborhoods are springing up as soon as we can plan them. More and more people are moving to the city. We can't house them fast enough, and we have some food shortages, but mostly... Mostly, Republic City is becoming the place we dreamed it would be. There are problems, but the benefits are outweighing them."

"Except for the gang problem."

"Yeah. So the Agni Kais expanded into the Kyoshi neighborhoods. The ex-Earth Kingdom citizens took offense to the protection racket and it wasn't long before the Earthshakers were running the streets of the Kyoshi neighborhoods. They did the same protection racket, but then they expanded into the opium trade."

Azula hitched in a breath. "Zuko mentioned that was a problem."

"Yeah," Sokka said grimly, his face falling. "I suppose it is in every large city. I know Ba Sing Se has a thriving opium trade, and we think that's where it's coming from. Toph created a task force to root them out, but... For every bust we make, two more dens spring up."

Azula chewed on her lip and thought a moment. "So the Earthshakers are behind it?"

"At first. But lately the Agni Kais have gotten in on the action. And that's when things escalated to the point where the two gangs are in all out war."

"The city isn't big enough for the both of them."

"Nope. And now there's a body count." Sokka wiped a hand down his face. "It's times like this that I kind of just want to move into a little hut in the South Pole and work on my inventions and read books all day. Then I won't have to worry about murders and drugs, or council meetings, or endless meetings with the building commission or... Or a billion other things that are on my shoulders."

"Why don't you?" she shot at him. Sokka's hand dropped down onto his stomach, a thoughtful expression on his handsome face.

"Because, if I didn't do this, who would?"

"Someone."

"Right, but what if they didn't do it right? What if they messed up, or ignored the gangs, or made some awful law that harmed the people of Republic City? I couldn't live with myself if that happened, just because I didn't want to deal with it," he said with a gusty sigh.

"So responsible," she purred, watching him. "I kind of love what a goody-goody you are."

"You do, huh?" he said, rolling over onto his side. His hand burrowed beneath the blankets and she felt his fingers smooth up the underside of her thigh, perilously close to the naked parts of her that still ached from his lovemaking. Her pulse jumped at his touch, and she hitched in a shaky breath.

"Yes."

"I'm not a goody-goody."

"Yes, you are," she said savagely. "You and your little band of do-gooders are so good you went out and built a whole damned city based on how good you all are. And you're speeding back there to solve every problem yourself like the hero you are."

"I'm not a hero," Sokka said, as his fingers sank into her. She felt tremors go through her body and the knees she had drawn to her chest shook a little.

"Yes, you are," she said breathlessly, shifting a little, spreading her legs to give him better access. He took the hint and pressed in deeper, his fingers warm and thick inside of her as he massaged the wet walls of her vagina. She bit down on a moan as Sokka's fingers pressed into that spongey muscle that quivered and shook pleasure through her almost instantly.

"No, I'm not," Sokka said with a little growl in his voice. She found herself being pushed back against the blankets again, the blanket draping her ripped away as Sokka moved to cover her, pressing her down. His fingers left her and then he was inside of her, his cock bottoming out with one claiming thrust that knocked her head back. His mouth attached to the throat he had bruised the night before. It was all she could do to just cling to him, her quivering legs wrapping around his waist as he took her hard, with brutal strokes that pressed the tip of him into her womb, over and over again.

She became a mindless thing, wrapped around him, lifting into each of his thrusts. His mouth dug into her neck, but she didn't care. Not one bit. Her hands clasped his ass, keeping him deep within her. He ground her into the blankets, the thrusts of his hips short and deep. It was too much, after everything else, it was far too much. She came with a hard upward lift of her hips, and he followed, spilling inside of her before either one of them could withdraw.

Her hips lifted into him, trembling as her orgasm washed through her, as the wet flood of him filled her. Sokka stilled, letting her tremble around him, head dropping to her breasts. Slowly she came to rest, and he slipped out of her, leaving her feeling messy and spent. She could feel the trickle of his cum as it flowed out of her. Sokka was breathing raggedly, the firelight glistening on the sweat clinging to his skin.

"You're right, Blue," she said with a tired quaver in her voice. "Nice guys don't fuck like that."

Sokka lifted his head, a fierce light in his tired blue eyes. "Yes, we fucking do."

He surged forward, kissing her with gentle patience. There was heat there, but they were both tired, and eventually he pulled away. He kissed her breasts and then sank to the side, leaving her to press her legs together. She desperately wished the carriage came with a shower, instead of the embarrassing little chamber pot they'd been trying to avoid using. She wanted a shower, and several days worth of sleep. Preferably with his big warm body wrapped around hers in a fluffy bed with silken sheets.

"I want to sleep for a week," Sokka mumbled, one hand over his head. He groaned and then sat up, reaching for his discarded clothing. She watched as he slowly got dressed, then handed her a handkerchief. She cleaned herself up as best as she could, then put on her own clothing, while Sokka checked their bearings again, and then started folding up the blankets that had made up their bed.

Outside, the sky was lightening to a misty grey. The winds were picking up a little, and she could sense rain on the air. Sitting on the bench, she brushed the tangles out of her hair and watched out the windows as gray clouds gathered in the dreary sky. "Is the weather going to be a problem?"

Sokka was watching the clouds too, but he didn't look worried. "No, it's just rain. It might make the landing a little tricky, but I've landed in worse. We'll be fine."

He sounded confident, so she decided not to worry. She pulled her hair up and secured it with her golden flame-shaped crown, then pulled on her boots. Sokka watched her from the helm as she reached for the basket of food. They were eating breakfast when the rain started. It was heavy and drenching, and it turned the sea below them into a gray, boiling mass. Sokka put down his food and took the tiller in both hands as the winds picked up. A large gust hit the carriage and she felt her stomach turn over.

He glanced at her and then smiled widely. "Nervous, babe?"

"No," she said, packing the food away again.

"Uh-huh," he said, watching her whiten as another gust hit the carriage. "We're okay. I won't let us crash. I'm an excellent airship captain. I did help design this model, after all."

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"Bend an element?" he offered with a shrug. "Seriously, we're going to be fine."

"I know, I'm not scared!" she said a little shrilly, annoyed at herself. This was why she preferred to keep her feet on a boat or on the ground. At least if a ship sank she could swim. If an airship went down... Well. She didn't want to think of that. "So what are we going to tell everyone when we get to Air Temple Island?"

Sokka frowned. "What do you mean?"

"About us?"

Sokka's face was a study in amusement. "Ahh. Yeah. That."

Her eyebrow arched. "You were planning on telling them about us, right?"

"Of course, I just... Hadn't really thought that far. I was more worried about the gangs."

"Well, they are the big problem."

But Sokka shook his head. "They're really not, Azula. My sister..." he trailed off and looked out the window, his lips pressed to a thin line. "My sister is going to lose her mind when I tell her we're dating."

"Oh, we're dating?" she said, crossing her arms over her stomach, as if that would stop the way it was flip-flopping at the sway of the carriage. Oh, she really did not like these things!

"Aren't we?" he shot at her, grinning.

"We haven't had that talk, if you'll recall," she said smartly. "We've been too busy doing...other things."

Sokka tilted his head at her in acknowledgment, and she could see amusement in his eyes again. She loved it when he looked like that. Especially when he looked at her like that. "Right, well... I'd like you to be my girlfriend, Azula."

"You would?"

"Yeah, I would. Am I your boyfriend?"

"I thought we agreed on the term boy toy?"

Sokka laughed over the rain, and it warmed her to her toes. "Still boy toy, huh?"

"I'm still mad you left me in that hallway."

He winced as she slid over to sit next to him. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead, then tilted her chin up to look into her eyes. She loved it when he did that. She loved it when he touched her. "I'll be whatever you want me to be, Azula. So long as you're mine."

She put her head on his shoulder. "Then we're dating. And you're mine."

"Completely."

"That's settled, then," she said confidently. She felt his lips against her hair again, and his arm around her tightened.

They sat there watching the rain beat on the carriage windows, as Sokka lowered their altitude, slowly descending toward Republic City. She had no idea what awaited them.


	4. Chapter Four

The landing was interesting, to say the least. Sokka white-knuckled it, bringing the airship down into the wide courtyard of Air Temple Island without ceremony. The winds were always a little brisk out on the bay, but the rainstorm made it worse.

He managed not to crash the balloon though, so he counted that as a win. The moment they set down, Air Temple Acolytes came out and helped lash the thing down, while he released the air in the balloon. He wasn't planning on flying the thing for a while, and it was better to deflate it than worry about the wind tossing it around.

“Where's Aang?” Sokka asked Jinji, the head of the Acolytes, who came out to greet them the moment the balloon was lashed down. The bald man bowed at them, rain glistening on his skin, and then pointed toward the main residence building. The entire island was still under construction, though there was no work going on this morning—small wonder, with the rainstorm beating down on them—but the main residence hall for the Acolytes, along with Aang and Katara's private quarters, had been the first thing they'd finished.

“We just served breakfast. The Avatar told us to expect you at some point today or tomorrow. He thought you may come by airship or by boat.”

“Airship was faster. It sounds like a real emergency,” Sokka said, shouldering his bag as he turned back to the door of the carriage and held out his hand. Azula took his hand and he helped her step down. She had her own bag on her shoulders.

“The Avatar was at the Council meeting for most of the night. The situation is very grave,” Jinji said grimly. “We'll get the airship tied down for you, Councilman. Would you like us to bring your bags into the guest quarters for you as well?”

“No, we won't be staying on the island tonight. Could you send a messenger hawk to Chief Beifong to meet us here as soon as she can?”

“Of course, Councilman.”

“Thank you,” he said, nodding at the little man, who wordlessly gestured to the nearest door. He threaded his fingers with Azula's and together they ran through the lashing rain toward the building, leaving the Acolytes to continue securing the airship.

The moment they were inside, he dropped his bags on the ground, then took Azula's from her shoulder. She hadn't said anything, but mostly he thought that was because of the rain. She looked a bit like a drowned cat at the moment. And she was extremely pale.

No matter what she said, he knew she hadn't liked the rough ride through the storm. He stepped close to her and put one finger beneath her chin, lifting her head to stare into her eyes. There were raindrops on her skin, glistening on her long, dark eyelashes.

“You okay?”

“I'm fine,” she said, and her lips twisted. “You didn't kill us.”

“Told you I'm a good pilot. I'm also a fine sailor. One day I'm going to take you out on my ship,” he said seriously.

“You have a ship?”

He nodded. “A sexy little sloop called the Sea Witch. One day we'll sail down the coast to this little cove I know, and I'll make love to you on the deck.”

“That a fantasy of yours?” she said a little breathlessly, a blush in her cheeks.

“One of several involving you, me, and some ropes,” he said, leaning down to kiss her. He felt some of the tension run out of her at that, and she lifted up a little, her kiss a quest. His hand slid around to the back of her neck, and he held her there, one kiss fading into the other until he was a lost as a man in a thick fog.

She tasted of emberwine and cherries and it was enough to turn his head. It didn't matter that they'd made love in the airship not an hour ago, that his body should have been exhausted. When it came to her, his desire seemed to be completely boundless.

He should have been a little chagrined at how easily he was captured in the gravity of her, but he wasn't. He had always been a sucker for her. Even when they had relentlessly argued with one another, fighting and tossing out insults to cover up the fact that they were both annoyed at how attracted to the other they were, he had been unable to resist rising to her bait. He had always been her boy toy.

She pulled away first, with a deep inhale that was unsteady. She smoothed her hands down the front of his wet blue vest, and he saw her teeth score her bottom lip. “That is very dangerous.”

“What?” he said stupidly.

“Kissing you. One kiss and I'm lost.”

“Tell me about it,” he said, gathering her up to kiss her again. His lips just touched hers when someone cleared their throat, making him turn to face the Avatar.

He hadn't heard Aang approach, but that wasn't unusual. The Airbender rarely made a sound when he walked, but Sokka was usually pretty good at keeping aware of his surroundings. Even the Avatar had a hard time sneaking up on him. The fact that Aang had said a lot about where Sokka's mind was.

Aang's face was a little red as he clasped his hands behind his back, and looked between him and Azula. Sokka hitched in a breath and glanced down at Azula, whose face was completely blank.

“Hi, Aang.”

“Hello, Sokka. Princess Azula,” Aang said, bowing at both of them. His voice was neutral, but his expression said it all. Those eyebrows of his were climbing up his forehead, putting furrows into the point of his blue arrow tattoo.

“Avatar Aang,” Azula said politely. “It's been a long time.”

“Yes, it has. I hope you've been well.”

Azula glanced up at him. He was still holding her against him, but she didn't seem to mind that. He slipped his arm around her waist and relaxed a little.

“I have been, thank you,” Azula said, surprising him. Things between Aang and Azula had been tense the few times he'd seen them interact. Small wonder, considering their history. Aang didn't hold a grudge, however, he was just wary of her. Azula was harder to figure out. Sokka had never quite put his finger on Azula's thoughts about Aang. Whenever he came to visit Zuko, Azula usually made excuses to be elsewhere.

Aang glanced at Sokka, his eyes trailing down to the arm around Azula'a waist. “So...what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?”

“Zuko sent me to help with the gang situation, in an ambassadorial capacity.”

“She's also my girlfriend,” Sokka blurted stupidly, but Azula didn't miss a beat.

“He's my boy toy.”

Before he could either he or Aang could think of responding to that, a shrill voice cut the air like an icy cold whip of water.

“WHAT?”

Sokka whipped around to face Katara, who had come up behind them, holding a stack of books. They tumbled to the ground at Katara's feet as she stared at them in shock.

“Katara! Hey!”

“You're...you're doing what now?” Katara stuttered, holding up her now empty hands. Sokka looked down at the books and winced. All those lovely bound pages...some were bound to be bent now. He huffed out an annoyed breath and darted forward, picking them up as Katara glared at him, and then at Azula. He stood, arms full of books, and stared his diminutive sister in the eyes. “What is going on? Why is she here?”

“Zuko sent her—”Aang started, but Katara ignored her husband and glared daggers at Sokka.

“What do you mean she's your girlfriend?”

Sokka juggled the books in his hands and then shrugged at her. “What do you think it means, Katara? Use your brain!”

“I'm trying, but it's early, and you just said you were dating Azula. Which is crazy.”

“How is that crazy?” Azula snarled, starting forward. Sokka made a face. As hot as he thought Azula was when she was angry, the last thing he needed was to deal with a fight between her and his sister. Katara was right. It was way too early for that.

“Because he's Sokka and you're Azula, and you two hate each other!”

“No, we don't!”

“Uh? All you two do is fight! Zuko complains about it non-stop every time we see him! You two had a massive fight in our courtyard once! You hate each other, how—HOW—can you be dating? Explain!”

“Katara, there are more pressing matters at hand! The gangs are—” he started, but she cut him off, glaring at Azula.

“What did you do to him?”

“Excuse me?”

“You two are _not_ dating. That's not happening. No way! I will not allow it!”

Azula bristled at that, drawing herself up. She was shorter than Katara, but not by much, and she glared at the Waterbender like a cat about to attack. “And just what do you think you can do about it?”

“Hey! Hey! Okay, everybody calm down!” Aang interjected, walking forward and getting in between Azula and his wife. He put his hand on Katara's shoulder.

“I'm calm!” Katara insisted, though her dark face was turning a delicate shade of purple.

“Yes, you're the picture of calm,” Azula snorted. “Look, Katara, I know we don't like one another, and with good reason, but I am dating Sokka, and there's nothing you can do about it.”

Sokka winced. On one hand he loved the smug gloat in Azula's voice, on the other... Well, that was just going to set his sister off even more.

“Don't bet on it!” Katara said, glaring at Sokka. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Sokka looked between Azula and Katara, then back at Azula. She was staring at him calmly, her arms crossed over her chest. He hefted the damaged books up against his own chest and then looked at his sister.

He shrugged and said simply, “I'm in love with her.”

 

* * *

 

It was a while before they got Katara calmed down enough to be coherent. By the time Aang was pressing tea into her hand, she had mostly calmed down. Mostly.

“Look, I don't know what's going on or why you think you're in love with her, but—”

“I _am_ in love with Azula, sis. I kind of have been for a while. She feels the same way. And we are dating. She's my girlfriend, so you need to get used to that,” Sokka said patiently. Katara tapped her fingers on her tea cup and then glanced at Azula, leaning against the wall of Aang and Katara's living room, where Aang had steered them when it became clear that Katara wasn't going to calm down any time soon.

Aang was sitting on a fat little footstool, watching his wife like she was a bomb about to explode again, which was pretty likely. Sokka loved his sister, but she had a temper when her fuse was lit, and few people were able to light that fuse the way Azula could, just by her very presence.

Azula, for once, had backed down, which was actually concerning Sokka a little bit. That wasn't like Azula. He looked up and met her eyes, sending her an encouraging smile, which she didn't return.

“What does Zuko think about this? I bet he doesn't know!”

“He knows,” Azula said and rolled her eyes. “He was as histrionic about it as you are. Now I know why you two never dated. The dramatic meltdowns would have been overwhelming.”

Katara hitched in a breath and glared at her. “So Zuko doesn't approve?”

“Not that Zuko's opinion, or yours, matters, but yes. At least he calmed down about it before we left. And he sent Azula with me as an ambassador to help with the gang war.”

Katara set her teacup down on her saucer with a bang hard enough to crack the delicate porcelain. “Zuko sent Azula to handle a crisis?”

“I'm good in a crisis,” Azula drawled.

“Good at causing them,” Katara mumbled under her breath.

“Sweetie, that's enough,” Aang chided gently. “Azula's here to help. And you know as well as I do that she's been working for Zuko for several years now. He trusts her. She's not the person she was. Azula, thank you for coming along. I know it'll help to have another Firebender on hand, especially one as powerful as you.”

“Thank you, Avatar Aang.”

Sokka wanted to thank Aang too, but Katara interjected before he could. “Yes, that's helpful, I suppose.” She took a deep breath. “Look, I'm not going to pretend I'm okay with this, but there's nothing I can do stop whatever this is.”

“It's called a relationship, Katara,” Sokka said wearily, rubbing at his neck. “I'm not asking for you to approve. I just don't want you two to throw insults back and forth all the time. You don't have to get along, just be civil. Please?”

Katara set down her tea gingerly, and then clasped her hands in her lap. “You're right. Your relationship is none of my business.”

“That's pretty big of you.”

Katara's smile was tight, but he thought it was genuine. “Azula, welcome to my home. I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I was just surprised. And given our history, I'm... Well. I'm not exactly your biggest fan, and it would be foolish to pretend the feeling isn't mutual, but that doesn't mean I can't be civil.”

“Incredibly foolish, yes,” Azula drawled, her eyes heavy lidded. “For what it's worth, I don't care what you think of me, Aang's wife. I'm with your brother, not you. Are we done here? I came to discuss a gang war and weren't there dead people we should be concerning ourselves with, not this pointless melodrama?”

Sokka winced and then looked at Aang, who was steadfastly looking at his tattooed hands. His eyebrows were climbing again. Katara inhaled sharply through her nose and then slowly released her breath, as if she was stopping herself from exploding.

“Yes,” Katara said through her teeth after a few moments. “Yes, the murders. We should discuss that.”

Azula came and sat down beside Sokka on the settee, and she pointedly took his hand. He glanced at her, trying to hide his amusement. He'd intended on breaking the news of their relationship to Katara a lot more gently than having her walk up on it, but he knew that even breaking it gently to his sister would have caused a scene. A private one, but a scene nevertheless.

At least they were moving past it for the moment. He knew without a doubt that Katara hadn't had her say yet. A fight between Azula and his sister was all but inevitable at some point. He'd just have to do his best to keep them apart.

Sighing, he looped his fingers with hers and lifted them to his mouth, kissing the backs of her fingers, trying to tell her with all of his heart that he was sorry. Azula squeezed his fingers, and then turned to Aang, ignoring Katara completely. His sister was staring at their linked hands with narrowed eyes.

Oh yeah, this was not over by a long shot.

“So, tell us what happened?” Azula said to Aang, who glanced at Katara and then launched in. Soon the drama was forgotten as Aang told them the details of the attacks by the Agni Kais against the Earthshakers. He was half-way through his explanation when a barefoot woman came through the door, shedding rainwater and curses as she clawed her wet hair out of her eyes.

“Toph!” Aang said, standing as Toph slung off her battered black raincoat. She tossed it down and cursed.

“Wetter than a beav-coon's backside out there!” Toph said and then turned to face the room. “I got your message, Sokka. Good to have you back. Especially now”

“Good to be back, Toph,” he said, peering at Toph. She looked upset, and that was unusual for her. He didn't think it was the rainstorm that had put that grim look on her face. Her next words confirmed it.

“There's been another attack.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What happened?” Aang said, as Toph stomped over to the fire and put her wet hands out toward the heat. Water pooled around her bare feet as she took a deep breath, her shoulders falling a little.

“A massacre of Agni Kais, that's what,” Toph said, her voice gruff and full of gravel. Katara started toward her, but she shook her head, jerking her shoulder away from her touch. “It was sick.”

“Were there any survivors?” Katara asked, her hand going to her mouth.

“One. He was barely alive. I had him sent to the hospital, but I have no idea if he's going to make it. His wounds were pretty severe,” Toph said heavily. Katara glanced at Aang, who nodded.

“Maybe there's something I can do?” Katara said, standing in a rush.

“I was hoping you'd say that. He's our only witness,” Toph said. “You're the best healer in the world, Katara. If you can't save him, then no one can.”

“I'll go with you, sweetie,” Aang said, reaching out to touch Katara's hand.

“No, you stay. Get to the bottom of this,” Katara said, squeezing Aang's fingers. She landed a smooth kiss to his lips and then sighed. “I'll do what I can for him.”

“Take Appa, it'll be faster than the ferry, if not any drier,” Aang said, as Katara let go of his hand and marched toward the door with purpose, her long hair swinging behind her.

“I'm a Waterbender, sweetie. I'll take an ice slide the whole way and be there in five minutes without a single drop hitting me. I'll send word about the patient as soon as I know anything one way or another,” Katara said, glancing back at them. “Be careful.”

“You too,” Aang said.

“I'm not the reckless one here,” Katara said, but she was looking at Sokka when she said it, but then she cut her gaze at Azula. “Just watch yourselves.”

Azula's eyebrow lifted a little, but before she could fire off a retort, Katara sailed through the door, leaving the room in a hush as Toph rolled her neck a little.

“So what exactly happened to this man, and the other victims?” Azula asked. She glanced at Sokka, who was now watching Toph with a crease between his eyebrows.

“It looks like someone drove a rock through their heads at high speed. I found rock fragments in all of the wounds,” Toph said, turning to face them again. The stern tilt of her mouth was tired and a little sick.

Azula didn't know the Metalbender well, but of all of her brother's friends, she had always liked Toph the best. Maybe it was her toughness, or the no-nonsense way she had about her, but Azula respected her. She had never seen her look so rattled, and clearly, by the alarmed expression on all of their faces, neither had the others.

“Are you sure it was the Earthshakers?” Sokka asked.

“Can't say for sure, but all signs point to yes,” Toph said, and then wiped a hand down her face. “The room was a mess. Blood everywhere. They put up a fight, though. One wall was on fire and that's what alerted the police. We might not have known about it for weeks, otherwise. The survivor would probably have died of his wounds right there.”

“And afterwards they might have cleaned it up and gotten rid of the bodies and we might never have found out. If they left the place to burn they might have been trying to hide the bodies, or they were afraid the fire would alert authorities. There might be other eyewitnesses who saw them fleeing the scene,” Azula said. Toph tilted her head at her and one eyebrow went up.

“Good point, Princess. So what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Azula is here as Zuko's representative,” Sokka said and then cleared his throat. “And uh...Azula and I are dating.”

“Finally!” Toph snorted, much to Azula's surprise. “Thought I'd have to knock you over the head before you admitted you liked her.”

“You knew?” Sokka started and then stopped himself, glancing at Azula. “Okay, not the time for that conversation. What else do we know about the massacre?”

Toph tilted her head a little, working a kink in her neck. “Not much, yet. Obviously the Earthshakers are involved, although we have no proof. There might be eyewitnesses other than our victim.”

“If there are other eyewitnesses I doubt any of them are going to just come forward, not with the gangs making a mess of the city,” Sokka interjected. Toph blew out a breath.

“Tell me about it. I have officers canvassing the neighborhood. Maybe someone will talk, but I doubt it. The people are scared. This gang war is escalating. Innocent people are going to get hurt, and we're no closer to stopping the influx of opium from Ba Sing Se that started all of this.”

“I know you're doing your best, Toph,” Aang said. “Your Metalbenders are keeping our city safe, and I know they will continue to do so, no matter what.”

“Thank you, Aang, but I'd feel a lot better if we could find a way to cut off their supplies. The drug trade is what escalated this thing. When they just stuck to their neighborhoods and petty crime we could manage them, but this is a whole new arena. I hate admitting it, but we're a little overwhelmed.”

Sokka let go of Azula's hand and stood, reaching out to touch Toph's shoulder. She didn't shy away from his touch, but something about it hardened the slightly lost expression on the blind woman's face. She lifted her chin and took a steadying breath.

“Well, you're not going to have to deal with this alone. We're all going to get to the bottom of this. This is our city, not theirs. They're going to regret coming up against Chief Beifong.”

“Thanks, Sokka. I know I can count on you, all of you. But I'm afraid this escalation is going to spread out from the gangs to anyone who gets in their way. That means me, my men, and all of you. We could be making ourselves targets.”

Aang let out a little laugh. “I've been a target since I was twelve. If I can take on a homicidal Fire Lord, I--” Aang stopped, and whipped around to face Azula, his face paling. “Uh...I mean... Sorry, Azula. I didn't mean... Uh, no offense meant.”

Azula shrugged. “I assume you meant my father, so none taken.”

Sokka caught her eye and smiled a little, and something about the expression of amusement in his blue eyes made her pulse race. It was like he was running his fingers up and down her bruised neck, promising her wonderful, terrible, delightful things...

Her eyes flashed and she saw Sokka take a breath, the apple of his throat bobbing as he swallowed. She bit back a smile. Clearly he was not the only one who could inflame someone with just a look.

Sokka took a breath and then said bracingly, “Whether or not these bastards come after us is irrelevant. Aang is right. We've all been targets before. I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about our people. We created this city and promised to protect everyone who came to live here, that we were building a place for people to live in peace and harmony. We can't let this keep happening, or Republic City will be no better than the lower ring of Ba Sing Se.”

“We can't let that happen,” Aang said. “So what do we do?”

“We fight back,” Sokka said. “More officers on the streets. And we go after the drug trade. Toph, you're right. That's what made this situation go from bad to worse. We stop the supply of drugs into the city and we hobble the gangs. They can't fight over territory and customers if they have to product to sell.”

“I'm open to suggestions on how we stop that,” Toph said. “Short of inspecting everyone who comes and goes from the city, I have no idea how we do that.

“I have some ideas, but I think we should see the crime scene. I want to see what these people are capable of,” Sokka said.

“Me too,” Azula spoke up, standing.

“We need to call a council meeting. The other members of the council will want updated before this hits the papers, or the rumor mill,” Aang said.

“Good idea,” Sokka said. “And we'll want to let them know that the Fire Lord has sent a representative.”

“Oh, I'm sure they'll love that he sent me,” Azula smiled. Aang made a face she was sure he thought she couldn't see. It was a bit like a grimace, or maybe a slight whinge.

“If Zuko trusts you, so will they,” Aang said, sounding more confident in her than that look on his face had implied.

“Thank you for your vote of confidence, Aang,” Azula said sincerely, but with a runnel of amusement. She was never sure how the Avatar felt about her, but he was always polite, if nothing else. Maybe it was for Zuko's sake, or maybe he wasn't sure how to act around her either. Spirits knew she had no idea how to act around him either.

She'd been trying to work toward redemption, changing her ways, being a boring little good girl, for several years now, with mixed results. Some things in her past she deeply regretted, others she shrugged off, some she was deeply ashamed of.

Killing the Avatar was one of those things she was ashamed of, and she was woman enough to admit that she had no idea how to make something like that right, or if she should even try. Apologizing didn't seem like enough, and even if she attempted it, she was half afraid it would come across as insincere or callous and it would make things that much worse. Worse yet, she was more than a little convinced that an apology would only assuage her conscience, not that she actually, truly regretted it.

And that made the whole thing a great big confusing tangle of emotions she didn't want to address or acknowledge. So she mostly avoided being the same room as Aang. Aang, for his part, never seemed venomous towards her—not the way Katara was—but he never went out of his way to talk to her either. He seemed as unwilling to make things right between as she was, but it just lead to awkwardness thinly covered by politeness.

Azula was not a fan of awkwardness, but she appreciated the Avatar's manners, if nothing else.

“Forget Zuko's word,” Sokka said, surprising her. “You've earned our trust and our confidence on your own merits, and it's about time we said so.”

Azula's eyebrow arched. “Keep talking like that and I may end up sleeping with you.”

Sokka's smile was sizzling. “Oh, no...how do I take it back?”

“I'm afraid you're mine now, boy toy.”

“Lucky me.” Sokka's blue eyes flashed, and she felt that same flash of heat go up her spine. How did he do that to her, with just a look? Oh, he was dangerous. So very, wonderfully dangerous.

 _I am so in love with you, Blue,_ Azula thought and then caught herself. _And I'm a mushy-brained mess._ _Ugh. Love is disgusting._

Aang blew out a breath and clapped his hands together. “Anyway! I'll go saddle up Appa so we can head to the crime scene. Be right back.”

Aang left the room, leaving the two of them alone with Toph, who had drifted back to the fire, warming her hands over the flames. Her shoulders were a little hunched and she looked exhausted.

“I think you made him uncomfortable,” Toph said wearily.

“Good. That's what he gets for years of violating my sister,” Sokka laughed. Azula smacked his arm.

“You sound like Zuko.”

Sokka made a face. “Eww, I take it back then.”

“So you two are dating, huh?” Toph said over her shoulder. “Good. You can keep him out of trouble, Azula.”

“This is Azula we're talking about, Toph,” Sokka said, wrapping his arms around Azula's waist. He tipped her chin upward in that way she liked and their eyes met. “She's the biggest troublemaker around. I'm the voice of reason in this relationship.”

“You're both doomed then,” Toph said and turned back around to face them. Her wet bangs fell across her pale green eyes like a black curtain, veiling her expression. “It's nice to see someone happy right now though.”

“Thanks, Toph,” Sokka said warmly, but there was concern etched across his handsome face. “Are you okay?”

“I can't get that smell out of my head. Blood and fire. It was everywhere,” Toph said and shook her head. She turned back to the fire and it created a warm, red halo around her as she held her hands out to the flames. “I just hope we stop this before the entire city burns.”

“We will, Toph,” Sokka said, his hand tightening on Azula's waist. “We will.”


End file.
